Your Life isn't a Movie, Princess
by nat.kat
Summary: Blair’s life isn’t the perfect little movie she likes to imagine it is. It’s taken everything from social destruction to heartbreak to make her realize that. But her revenge is going to be better than any writer could cook up.
1. Opening Credits

.your life isn't a movie, princess.

rating: T

pairings: no set pairings (yet)

status: in progress

length: multi-parter

author: nat.kat

summary: Blair's life isn't the perfect little movie she likes to imagine it is. It's taken everything from social destruction to heartbreak to make her realize that. But her revenge is going to be better than any writer could cook up.

note: This is a continuation of the show, right where A Thin Line left off.

.opening credits.

Blair Waldorf was not one to come to school, or any place for that matter, without meticulously applied makeup. So even though she was prepared to go to France just 7 short hours ago, Blair Waldorf still sits in front of her vanity, applying a deep shade of grey to her eyelids. 

She looks down at her outfits and sighs, because she knows that no one will complement her new cream lanvin flats, and no one will look at her BCBG poplin surplice blouse in jealousy. She sighs because she knows that today is only the first day of her life as a social outcast. That will be short lived; she will make sure of that.

Serena bounces into the room, she doesn't _walk_, no S bounces and skips, like the happy annoying little sun that people hate because theyre so damn cheerful and perky. 

"Come on B, its time for breakfast!" Serena's chirpy voice was a contrast to Blair's grey mood

Blair knows there's no arguing with a cheerful Serena, so she just follows her half-heartedly down the marble steps, and into the kitchen, where a plate of strawberries, pineapple, and peach chunks are waiting for her on a clean white plate. 

Serena watches her best friend worriedly, wondering if it was best to convince her _not _to go to France. Since when did Blair eat her food willingly, without giving up a fight?

She pushes all thoughts out of her head, deciding that its a good thing that B's finally eating. She's only eating exactly 4 pieces of each, but hey that's a start. Right?

Blair announces that she's finished and Serena grabs her hand, tugging her up the stairs.

Grabbing Blair's new Carlos Falchi patent drawstring hobo, she shoves it into her best friend's tight fist, and pulls her out the door, and into New York's cool January air.

Flagging down a taxi with ease, Serena tugged an emotionless Blair into the backseat with her.

* * *

Blair stares out the window, sighing when the cab finally comes to a stop outside Constance's prestigious gates. 

She knows what, or more likely, _who_ would be waiting to see her beyond those gates.

Namely, her ex-friends, ex-worshippers, ex-boyfriend. And Chuck Bass.

She pushes all thoughts of that fucking man-whore out her head as she walks beside Serena with an air of defiance. 

However, all thoughts about _him_ rush back as she catches a glimpse of his signature scarf.

She just does that thing again, and pretends he is dead to her as she walks past him with her nose in the air.

Blair Waldorf is afraid of _nobody._

* * *

She needs a quick stop in the bathroom, because she just can't stand it anymore.

"I swear, she looks bigger than before"

"Hey B! What happened, Daddy didn't want you in France?"

"Hey look who decided not to run away. God knows you'd be better in France where you can sleep around without tainting our school's reputation"

Like Nicole even cared about Constance's reputation, everyone knew that she was the school slut. 

Hell, Blair had only slept with two guys in her life. The rest of these sluts knew that and yet they were calling _her_ a slut.

She walks faster.

She's kneeling in front of the white porcelain bowl. _Again._

Blair looks at the colourful contents of the toilet, and closes her eyes.

She was doing so well. 

_Just this once, _she thinks, _everyone deserves a break .Just today, just this once._

She keeps on repeating that in her head as her finger pushes its way down her throat.

_Just this once._

Deep down, she knows that this won't be the last time. It's only one of many times.

She can't remember when she wasn't pushing her finger down her throat, gagging over a toilet.

* * *

At lunch, S is happy to see her best friend full of joy. Well as joyful as you could get when you had just been knocked of your pedestal.

She's chatting animatedly with Dan about something or other, but S notices that B isn't touching her lunch. None of it.

She wonders if the reason B is suddenly so happy has anything to do with her gagging over a toilet.

She pushes all thoughts of Blair's bulimia as she engages in conversation, there is no way someone could be _happy_ after puking their guts out.

She obviously doesn't know Blair too well.

* * *

Nate takes another hit as he sits in his cavernous walk-in that would rival Blair's.

He's sick of being the perfect son, the perfect boyfriend.

He realizes now, while smoking pot, no less, that he was never a perfect boyfriend.

In reality, Blair was the perfect girlfriend. He slept with Serena while they were still together.

Sure, she slept with his best, ahem, _ex-_best friend. But they were broken up by then.

He pushes all thoughts of Blair out of his head as he takes another hit.

He needed an escape tonight.

* * *

Chuck Bass swirls his sixth glass of scotch as he lounges at the Palace Bar.

He's sick of being used, of being the second choice.

He and Blair are the same; both overshadowed all their lives by their _golden _best friends.

The difference is he only saw Blair, never Serena. Blair only saw Nate, her perfect gentleman.

He needs to forget her, she's a whore who used him. She's a slut. She's...like one of those Arabians.

She isn't worth his time. Yet, he can't stop thinking about her smile, her laugh.

He needed an escape tonight.

* * *

Blair sighs as she watches New York zoom by from inside her cab.

She's sick of the happy act. She's actually surprised that Serena fell for it. Actually, she's not really surprised.

Serena likes to look at the sunny side. She overlooks the gloominess, and only focuses on the happy.

There was only one person who could see through Blair's perfect mask.

Ugh, Chuck.

You hate him, she reminds herself. You hate Chuck because he broke up you and Nate, and he _almost_ made you run away to France.

In truth, Chuck really was the one to make her run away. 

He had always been there for her, her one constant when Serena was flighty and drunk off her ass. When Nate was acting like a robot. When her mother was too busy to do anything but criticize her.

It scared her that this time, she didn't have Chuck Bass to fall back on. It still scared her.

He was going to pay for making her feel that way.

But tonight, tonight she needs something else.

She needed an escape tonight.

* * *

She tentatively dials the familiar number on her phone.

"B!"

"S, hey, any plans for tonight?"

"No,"

"Good, we're going out."

"B..."

"What?"

She knows that her innocent act won't work on this new overly concerned Serena.

"I don't know, maybe it's not the best time to go out, you know, with your, um.."

Her social outcast status, she knew.

"Don't worry S, just come to the penthouse at eight. Bring Cabbage Patch, if you must."

"Blair.."

"Come on S, I _need_ this tonight"

Serena gives in, because she knows that Blair really does need this.

"Fine, but you have to let me and Dan watch over you"

"You sound like my mother! Wait you don't sound like _my_ mother, she would never be that worried. You sound like _your_ mother"

She spits out the last line with bitterness, because it's true. Eleanor didn't care what happened to her daughter unless it affected their social status, or her company's image.

"It runs in the family.."

"Fine, I'll let you and Cabbage Patch _watch_ over me"

"Okay, eight?"

"Yeah, bye S"

"Bye, B"

Blair closes her phone with a snap, and then turns to her mammoth wardrobe.

She needs to look her best tonight, because she wants to prove that Blair Waldorf is still on top.

She picks out a simple black strapless dress, by Valentino.

She pairs it with flashy silver shoes, and leaves her hair down, putting a perfect red bow headband, also by Valentino, in her locks.

She eyes herself critically in her wardrobe mirror.

Her reflection glares back at her.

_You'll never be as skinny as Serena_

_I swear she's gotten bigger_

_How can she possibly fit in a 0?_

She closes her eyes, and exits her bathroom.

She's not going to do it again, no, she's stronger than that.

Or so she hoped.


	2. Because the Star Always Gets Her Way

* * *

.scene 1; Because the Star Always Gets Her Way.

Dan watches Blair with a mixture of awe and fascination.

How could someone so tiny, consume so much alcohol?

He and Serena haven't touched a drop of alcohol, no they have to take care of _B._

Not like he actually wants a drink.

But he sure could use one now, as he watches the next jerk try to hit on Blair.

"Don't touch her!"

Her voice is raspy, because god knows Serena's been screaming the same line all night at the asses trying to hit on B.

Blair just giggles as she leans on Serena, her brown eyes glassy.

"Don't be silly S, he was just being friendly"

She pouts at her best friend, who just watches her exasperatedly.

Dan cracks a wry smile as he watches his girlfriend and her best friend converse while said best friend is clearly drunk off her ass.

It's amazing how much can change in a year.

It used to be Serena drinking her woes away, now it's her perfect, pristine Blair.

He just smiles ruefully as he tries to help Serena with a pouting Blair.

"Don't worry S, they're all just a bunch of Paul Varjaks, they would never hurt me"

"Come one B, time to go home"

"No!"

And with that Blair pulls both Dan and Serena into the crowded dance floor.

Serena just looks at Dan with apologetic eyes.

He sighs,

"You so owe me one"

* * *

He really needed to stop bumping into them.

His eyes land on the drunk Blair Waldorf, waggling her finger at Serena, high on alcohol and adrenaline.

He tears his eyes from her, and they dart around the club,landing on something even more disturbing.

Nate watches Chuck in a muddle of girls, and all seemed to have red, blonde, or black hair. Never brunette.

He's playing a charmer tonight, so he can have another notch, or two, on his bedpost tonight.

Nate's just disgusted.

How could he get over Blair so quickly, or more importantly, how could Blair give her virginity to him?

He's surprised as another wave of anger crashes over him. He should be over that by now.

His eyes land again on Blair, holding onto one of the guys around her for support.

A slow song starts and the guy tugs her into his arms.

She accepts, and unbeknownst to Nate, it's only because she can't stand upright unless she's in someone's arms.

Nate knows that he should be that guy, because for once, his eyes are solely on Blair, never the golden princess.

This is all Chuck's fault he thinks, if Chuck could just keep it in his pants around one girl, Nate's girl, they would all be fine.

They would have their white picket fence, 2.5 kids dream come true.

_Fuck you, Chuck, you ruined everything._

* * *

Chuck Bass really needs to sort things out.

He needs to stop thinking about her, and try to build bridges with Nate.

Carpentry had never been his strong suit.

He laughs derisively at a joke one of the girls made around him.

They never have brown eyes.

They lack her wit, her charm, and he really does miss their playful banter.

What he misses most, is her in his arms.

He pushes the thoughts out of his head, and attempts to kill the butterflies, once and for all.

It doesn't work.

* * *

Serena and Dan relax.

Aaron, the guy Blair has been doing a little more than mild flirting with, seems okay.

He's no Nate Archibald, but he's no Chuck Bass either.

Or so they thought.

Another slow song starts, and S decides that she needs some fun tonight too.

She tugs Dan onto the dance floor, where they can finally have their fun tonight, but still watch Blair.

As they start to sway to the music, Aaron makes his move before he they come back.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Oooh, yes." She turns to the beefy bartender, "Scotch on the rocks please,"

Even completely drunk, no Waldorf forgets her manners.

She suddenly laughs out loud, causing Aaron to stare at her in alarm, thinking that she had noticed the pill dissolving in her drink.

"Guess what? I just ordered the favourite drink of my ex-boyfriend. Well, I wouldn't exactly call him that. He was more ex-guy to have an affair with behind Nate's back. Yeah, that's it"

Aaron stares at this girl, stunning by any standard, as she babbles on about trust, hurt, and something about sheppards and weddings. He decides that he doesn't really need to talk. He knows this girl, and he also knows about Blair Waldorf's reputation of sleeping with two guys in one week.

She takes a sip of her drink, and he knows that he'll have to act fast.

The song's almost over.

* * *

Serena was dancing dreamily with Dan, when she spotted Blair following Aaron out of the club, clutching his hand for support.

She never should have left her alone.

Dan follows her gaze, and they lock eyes, and both make a dash for the brunette and the blond.

* * *

Blair follows Aaron drunkenly, his hand leading her.

Her world is suddenly hazy, her mind more clouded than before.

She's jolted out of her revelations as S and Cabbage Patch pounce on the two.

Dan hauls off and grabs Aaron by the collar.

He puts his face dangerously close to his as he speaks.

"Did you drug her?"

Each word is spoken with menace, something he never thought he was capable of.

Aaron doesn't respond, and simply looks Dan in the eye.

"I asked you, did you drug her?" His words are punctuated with a blow to his stomach, and as Aaron doubles over in pain, he manages to spit out a word that made his and Serena's blood run cold.

"Yes,"

* * *

Chuck had noticed the commotion on the floor, between _that guy_ and Dan.

He also noticed a slumping Blair, leaning on a very concerned S.

He shakes off the skanks around him, and makes his way through the crowd.

* * *

Nate's surprised that he can see Blair through the cloud of pot in his brain.

He laughs, but notices something odd as he watches Dan pummel some guy.

He shakes his head to clear the haze, to no avail, and picks his way through the throng to his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

Dan only stops delivering blows to the guy's face after he notices the bouncers walking through the throng that had crowded around the scene, only to disperse momentarily.

"He drugged my girlfriend's best friend" He states simply, as the bouncers take care of the guy.

He helps Serena get B to her feet, when S spots the two guys she knows Blair doesn't need to see.

"Dan, take care of B for a moment, I just need to take care of some trash" She nods towards the boys, and Dan nods too, hauling Blair along.

* * *

Chuck reaches Serena first, who is not letting them pass. He sighs as Nate joins them, in all his post-pot glory.

"What do _you_ two want?"

"Is she okay?"

At Chuck's question, Serena snaps.

"_Is she okay?_ What do you care? If I recall, you called her a used horse. You wrecked her reputation so badly, some random just tried to rape her. She just got wasted, and she almost got used. _Again._ You almost made her leave. For France. Did you know what I had to go through to get her to stay? I had to beg. And I almost lost my best friend because of you. So you can just go back to your corner of sluts, Chuck, and stay the hell away from Blair." She glances at Nate, who's standing there, slightly shell-shocked, though the words hadn't managed to get through his pot-induced brain.

"Nate...I think you and Blair together makes perfect sense. But if this isn't what she wants, then you stay the hell away from her too. If she does want this, then when you're ready, you should talk to her."

Chuck is seething mad, she's letting _Nate_ talk to Blair, and not him?

Nate, who broke Blair's heart over and over. Chuck hadn't even broken her heart, because technically, she had broken his first.

"Excuse me, Van der Woodsen, but if I recall, you weren't there for her either."

Serena stops, tears threatening to spill over as she remembers her fight with Blair.

"I may not have been there for her then, but I am now. We all make mistakes, and mine was letting her _believe_ she could actually have a functional relationship with you. I should have stopped her, but seeing her so happy, I just couldn't do it. Not now, not anymore. Just stay the hell away from her Chuck, and while you're at it, stay away from me too."

With that, she turns on her heel and leaves behind two annoyed, angry boys who cared so deeply for her best friend, though they would never admit it.

One problem at a time, she reminded herself, and her problem right now was taking care of B.

No way was she going out again.


	3. Blair Waldorf's Back, in Black Couture

.scene2; Blair Waldorf's Back, in Black Couture.

Blair Waldorf woke up to Serena's comfy Palace bedroom, Lily's worried face, and a headache she didn't want to deal with right now.

"Blair, honey, you finally woke up."

Lily's cheerful voice makes Blair's head pound even harder.

"Where's Serena?" Is all she can manage right now, what with a throat as dry as sand paper.

"She's in the bathroom, she should be coming out soon"

Right on cue, Serena exits her bathroom, her pale face all made up, yet the anxiety still shines through.

"Mom, can you get Blair a coffee and an aspirin? She could use some."

Lily leaves, because she knows that Serena has to break the news to Blair.

Serena runs over, and hugs her best friend tightly, not caring about Blair's complaints.

"S, can you please stop strangling me and tell me what is going on?"

Serena looks at her best friend, not knowing how to start. In true Serena fashion, she just lets it all out.

"B, you were drinking a lot last night, do you remember? You were completely wasted, and you started dancing with this guy, and he seemed okay at first. And I'm so sorry B, I'm really truly sorry, but Dan and I left to go dance. I don't know what we were thinking, but he slipped something into your drink, and you were about to follow him. But Dan and I got to you first, and we pulled you away, and I'm so sorry B, I really am."

Serena's crying now, ruining her makeup, but she doesn't care. She remembers the cold feeling of dread as she watched her best friend being pulled away by a stranger. She wipes her eyes, and then looks up at B.

She's shaking, and Serena can tell that Blair's scared shitless. Of what could have happened. Of what almost happened.

Serena sits up, and takes Blair in her arms as she starts to cry relentlessly. Not just tears, but full, shaking sobs.

Blair Waldorf never sobs. Never.

It had taken an hour to calm down Blair and get her dressed.

When she and Serena walk into the kitchen, all eyes are on the petite brunette dressed in Serena's clothes.

Dan takes one look at Serena's ashen face, and then walks over to hug her.

"Thank you Lily, Bart, Eric, but I really need to get going. Thanks S, Cabbage Patch"

Her voice is hollow, and her face is blank, empty.

"Bye B, need a ride?"

"No, I can get a cab, really S, I'm fine. I'll call you later."

With that, she turns on Serena's too-big-Manolos, and strides out of the suite.

As she's waiting for the elevator, she leans her forehead against the wall, images flashing through her head.

_Pink drinks, dancing, flashing lights. A warm hand around hers._

Shes interrupted from her reverie as the elevator arrives, and as she steps in, she finally notices the dark-haired man beside her.

"Bass" The single word is spoken with so much contempt, but her face betrays no emotion, staring blankly ahead.

"Waldorf" He sneers, although he wishes he could ask her if she was okay instead. He looks at her sideways, she's rigid, her fists clenched, though her face is staring impassively ahead.

She looks cold and impenetrable on the outside, yet he knows that she is breaking on the inside.

The rest of the ride is endured in silence, and as the doors open, he allows her to go first.

She walks past him with her nose in the air, although the simple gesture is not lost on her.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

Serena's over at Blair's again, and Blair's gotten drunk. _Again._ Blair never goes out to get drunk, no, she does it in the privacy of her cavernous penthouse.

Now she's ranting about her old friends, and how they left her behind.

Serena knows it's just a matter of time before the tears start.

Serena never gets drunk on these nightly trips to B's.

She knows that even though Blair puts on this whole facade of I can do this by myself, I'm strong,I don't need anyone, Blair needs her.

"And Kati and Is? Who needs airheads like them around? And seriously, what's with the matching outfits? They look like two year olds!"

Serena knows that it's best for Blair to throw up soon, and then get to bed. Otherwise it's another sleepless night for Serena. She's gotten many of those lately.

"Come on B...time to go to the bathroom"

* * *

Serena wakes up the next morning to realize that she doesn't have any clothes to wear.

She can't fit into any of Blair's clothes, and she doesn't even want to think about what Gossip Girl would say when she exits Blair's building in her clothes from yesterday. Ew.

She looks over at Blair's sleeping form, then decides to call Dan.

Always the ever-helpful boyfriend, Cabbage Patch.

Half an hour later, Blair is taking a shower, while Serena's listening at the door for any sign of retching or gagging.

She's pulled away from her post as she hears the ding of an elevator below.

* * *

Nate finds himself at the Waldorf residence, again.

He doesn't know what brought him here, or what he's even _doing _here.

He presses the button for the elevator, knowing that the true reason he's here is because he wants Blair back.

This time, he's sure he wants her back, hell he's sat through enough silent dinners thinking about a petite brunette, one who destroyed his relationship with his best friend.

He knows that this time, a puppy dog smile and a green sweater can't change anything.

She's left him hanging, and he wants to be back on ground again, back on solid, _safe, _ground.

Because Nate never realized it, but he needs _safe._

Serena gasps audibly as she spots the blonde.

"Nate.."

"Serena, is she here?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom upstairs, but you might..."

Her words are lost on him as he dashes up the marble staircase, stopping outside Blair's bathroom.

Without bothering to knock, he barges in.

He wishes he hadn't, he wishes he had stayed at home.

Blair Waldorf is kneeling in front of the toilet, caught in the act of pushing her finger down her throat.

* * *

She had waited, waited until Serena had left to kneel in front of the toilet bowl, and begin her morning purge.

She never used to do it so often, just once in a while, when she needed an escape.

Now she does it every morning, it's a habit, and she just numbly stuffs her finger down her throat.

She hasn't even noticed the steaks of blood in the toilet.

"What, you can't knock?"

Her attempt at nonchalance falls flat as she gazes into his grave face.

"Jesus, Blair." He's in shock, but that quickly subsides to anger as he realizes what she's doing. "Is this what you do when nobody's watching? All those trips to the restroom, this you went there for? To stick your finger down your throat and fucking puke out your guts?" His voice is a deadly whisper, a match to her ashen face.

She looks at him, her guilt subsiding as anger overcomes her small frame.

"Yes! This is what I do, okay? Don't pretend that you knew, that you _know_ what's going on! You drove me to this, you and all those other mindless bimbos! Don't act like you care! No! Because I can't stand it, I can't stand any more fakes. You used me, you used me, Nate! What, you think that by getting back together with me, Eleanor wouldn't pull out of the deal? Well that's where you went wrong. My mother doesn't care what happens to me, only what happens to her image." She takes a deep breath, failing that, she just lets her tears run over, ruining her perfect mascara.

Nate's face registers as one of shock, and she only gets angrier as he looks more and more clueless.

"What, you think I didn't know? Chuck told me, yeah, _Chuck_ your ex-best friend, some best-friend, huh? First he fucks your girlfriend, and then he tells her about how you're going to _use _her. How could you Nate? How could you use me to get to my mother? I trusted you, I _loved _you! Well that's it, I'm done with you, you and our meaningless relationship."

By now, Blair's screams have reached a sober Serena, who was trying to cut a banana in the kitchen.

She drops the knife, then runs to find her best friend.

* * *

"B!"

Blair's glaring at Nate, anger in her eyes, her body rigid and immobile.

Serena turns to a shocked Nate, whose blue eyes looked even more clouded than ever.

"Nate, I think it's best that you leave now, and don't-don't come back"

Serena shuts her eyes tight at the last sentence, because she knows that Nate's what's best for B.

He turns, but not without one last statement, one that would cut Blair the deepest.

"By the way, Serena, you should look in the toilet."

Serena looks at Blair, who is now crying on the floor, and Serena can't help but compare her to one of those exquisite china dolls on her mantel.

Beautiful, flawless, but hollow on the inside.

She doesn't need to look in the toilet to know what's going on, yet she knows that Blair needs help.

First, B needs to get to king-size bed, no feat for S, as Blair is so thin, so fragile.

"Shh, B, I'm going to take you to your bed now, shh, everything's okay"

* * *

The cold air outside hits him, as a cold realization crawls up his skin.

_Blair makes herself throw up._

He just wanted to know _why_ she did it. She was skinny, as much as Serena.

Oh Natie, incredibly naive as ever.

* * *

He barges into Chuck's suite, hoping that he doesn't have some tramp in his bed.

No, he's sitting at his private bar, nursing a scotch.

He walks over slowly, and sits down beside his once best friend. Without bothering with formalities, he blurts out the truth.

"Did you know she's bulimic?"

Nate's sudden words shock him to his core.

_She's bulimic?_

"I just thought you should know. By the way, this changes nothing between us"

"Nate..."

"What, Chuck?" It came out a tad harsher than he wanted, but it had its desired effect on Chuck.

"Nothing, just-just close the door behind you."

Nate just nods, then turns on his heel.

_She's bulimic?_

_No, that's not possible, what would make her become bulimic? She's skinny enough as it is. _

His mind wants to push all thoughts out of his head, but his feet betray him as he makes his way over to the door.

_Damn it, Waldorf._

* * *

Dan poked his head into Blair Waldorf's exquisite bedroom, on Serena's orders, of course.

Serena had called Dan over for company, and she was currently learning how to cook from Dorota.

He's about to turn around, until he notices that Blair Waldorf is not sleeping, but sobbing.

His feet shuffle towards her.

"Blair.."

She gasps, then turns around, only to find Cabbage Patch.

"No remarks?" He tries humour, but she just looks up at him with those sad, eyes.

"Everything's gone, I don't need to be an icy bitch anymore."

Her voice is dead, a match to her lifeless face.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You've got Serena, who's learning to cook, right now."

A hint of a smile appears on her face.

"Really? S, learning to cook..."

"And you've got me, and even though I know you don't like me, I'll be here for you. I'm your friend now Blair."

She looks away, because she realizes that Dan's never really been that awful to her. Yet she's been acting like he's dirt on her shoes. Sure, his clothes never match, and he gawks like someone new to the world, but he's really not that bad.

"Nothing matters anymore, nothing."

"Hey, where's the Blair Waldorf I used to know? She would never give up at the drop of a hat."

"Yeah well maybe you didn't know her too well."

He sighs,

"Remember when I told you about my mother? How she lived in Hudson, and she hadn't come back? Well, she came back"

Even Brooklyn's life is turning out better than hers. _Damn, even the Humphreys had a better life than her._

"Well, good for you."

He laughs heartlessly.

"No, not really. Jenny actually had to go up to Hudson to drag her back down. Then we found out that she had an affair with her neighbour, Alex" His voice is as bitter as Blair's once was.

Blair's attention is captured, though she tries not to show it.

"Yeah, it was behind my dad's back too. He was pretty torn up about it. Well, she came back, but nothing was right. Everything was wrong, and now she lives in Hudson permanently. My dad and her are separated."

"I'm-I'm sorry."

She had no idea that Dan's family was actually a lot like the messed up ones of the UES, albeit one without money.

"Thanks, but that's not my point. My point is that life continues without Blair Waldorf." Her eyes flash, but he holds up a hand, and continues before she can interrupt. "But it's not the same. Who's going to criticize my shirt? Certainly not my sister-turned alien, she's trying to act like the next Blair Waldorf. Nothing can compare to the original, though."

She smiles, a tiny smile, knowing that he's right.

"Where's that Waldorf spirit? I know that you can get back on top. You're a Waldorf, and you should tell those, um _bitches, _that there's only room for one manipulative bitch in this town. Come on Blair, you know that you're better than them. It's sad to see you like this, where's the ice Queen? Come on Queen B, get back on your throne."

His words do more for her than anyone else, and she feels uplifted.

She _is_ better than those bitches, she lets out a laugh as she realizes that Dan said a swear word, something he never did before.

She is going to get back on top, Dan said so.

She looks at Dan,

"Come on Cabbage Patch, S might need some help. Don't you Brooklyn people love to cook?"

Her words look might sound malicious and bitchy to anyone else, but to him it was almost, _friendly._

Blair Waldorf was back, and better than before. This time, there was no way she was taking anyone else's shit.

She might have lost everyone, but she had S, and now, Brooklyn.

* * *

Serena looked at her chicken, which looked almost as perfect as Dorota's.

She turned to see Dan walking in to the kitchen, a bouncing Blair behind him.

She proudly brandishes her chicken in their faces,

"See! I can cook!"

"I can see that, well I'm proud of you Serena" Always the ever-supportive boyfriend, that Cabbage Patch.

Blair's giggles erupt, and Serena turns to her best friend in shock.

Partly because this was the first time Blair had laughed in days, and well _why_ was she laughing at Serena's perfect chicken?

Attempting a glare, failed miserably and just looked at her best friend.

"S, I can't believe it! You're cook-cooking!" Her giggles turn into a full blown laugh, and Serena just laughs along with her.

Noticing the enormous change in her best friend, Serena turns to Dan with a questioning look.

He just smiles, pretending to lock his lips.

Meanwhile, Blair is congratulating Dorota.

"Wow, Dorota, you have talent. I always knew you were a fabulous cook. Who knew you could teach _Serena Van der Woodsen _to cook? You must teach me, soon I'll be making perfect cakes, and pastries. Ha! S, I can so beat your culinary skills."

Dorota smiles, seeing a genuine smile on Miss Blair's face did her heart good.

Blair had always been a little bitchy to Dorota, but Dorota knew the girl deep down.

"Of course, Miss Blair"

"Dorota?"

"Yes, Miss Blair?"

"It's just Blair"

Dorota beamed, Blair really had changed. She had always felt the hired help to be much lower than her, which is why they were to acknowledge her as Miss, and she would call them whatever she pleased.

"Of course, Blair"

S smiled,

"Oh, you're so on B, I can so kick that Prada covered ass!"

They laugh happily, something that hadn't happened in a while.

It was happening now.


	4. An Assistant to a Star is like a

.scene3;An Assistant to a Star is like a Slave to a Queen.

Blair leaped up from her seat as she heard the elevator ding, noting that everyone else still had full plates.

As she entered the marble foyer, she noticed the all-too familiar figure step out of the elevator.

Chuck Bass.

She gasped audibly, something he seemed to take pride in.

"Surprised to see me, Waldorf?"

"After our last encounter, _yes._"

Ah, the time he had called her a _used horse._

"Yes well, I just had to hear from your _perfect gentleman_ that _you_ were sticking your finger down your throat."

Her face betrays her shock, she was sure Nate would keep her secret, even if they weren't together anymore.

Nate would never be so disloyal. Would he?

"So?"

"So?! Don't you care about yourself Blair? Can't you see what you're doing to yourself, because I don't know what you see. All I can see is..."

"Another whore you used and threw away? Or another one of your father's Arabians?"

He opens his mouth in shock, and gapes at her, making him look more like a _Bass_ than ever.

She knows he's about to interrupt, and she holds up a hand to stop him.

"Don't. I don't need to hear how beautiful I _was._"

Her crosses the inordinate amount of space in between them, and stoops to whisper in her ear. He can hear her heart, hammering away at her ribcage. He wonders if she feels the butterflies too.

"No, Blair. All I can see is a beautiful woman who has no fucking clue what to do."

She looks up at him, tears unshed in her eyes.

She tries to will herself to walk away, to get away from him.

He's close, _so close_. Yet so far away.

She wants to kiss him, to pull her fingers through his unruly brunette curls.

But she stops herself, because she knows that her heart will just get broken all over again.

And she's not sure if anyone _can_ pick up the pieces this time.

Right on cue, Serena jumps in to save Blair.

Dan pushes Chuck up against the wall, as she runs over to her frozen best friend, holding her tightly.

No one was going to hurt her anymore. Not with Serena around.

Dan looks down at Chuck pinned up against the wall, the feeling of power surging through him. A feeling quickly diminished, as he notices the boy's pained expression.

He releases Chuck's collar stepping away from him and trying to look him in the eye.

"Just go, Chuck. I think you've done enough damage already."

Chuck leaves through a fevered daze, thinking only one thing.

How the hell was he supposed to bed anyone without thinking of _her_?

--

She was in bed, pretending to sleep as Serena snored away beside her.

How the hell could someone who laughed like a 4-year old, snore like a 40-year old?

She keeps remembering Chuck's pained expression, and then flashes back to his indifferent one at the bar.

It was only a week ago that she was on her throne, and if anyone had told her where she would be today, she'd laugh them off then tell them to get her a cappuccino.

Her fists clenched under her sheets, and she makes a mental not to take down those bitches as soon as possible.

Her mind wanders as she separates those who would go down, and those who would have to grovel.

And who, pray tell, was on the top of the to-take-down list? The low-rent, low-class _slut_ Jenny Humphrey.

She drifts off into a peaceful sleep, one she hasn't had in a while.

She dreams about unicorns, and pink castles, and the final takedown of all who defied her.

--

She bounces into the room after her lengthy shower, knowing that S will want to talk to her.

"Listen, B, about last night,"

"No need to worry, S. Your dear stepbrother did nothing to me"

She's manipulating her way into getting out of a dreaded session with her therapist. She knows S will drag her there, no matter what it takes. She's just trying to postpone it a bit.

"No, B that's not what I'm talking about and you know it." She notices that Blair's starting to look for shoes, and becomes exasperated. "B! You have to face this; you can't keep on with making yourself throw up! Can't you see how beautiful you are?"

She turns away to hide her tears, making a quick brush at her eyelids.

She attempts humour.

"Of course I can see how beautiful I am, S. Now let's get going or we'll be late for school. And you know that I can't get into Yale with just a pretty face."

She prances out the door, hoping that Serena will follow.

"Fine, B, but you can't avoid this forever!"

--

Blair notices a few lingering looks as she walks down the hallway.

She's glowing, because everything's all planned out. She just needs a few _tools_ to set her plan in motion.

It might also be her new ensemble.

She's dressed in a high-waisted rose print skirt by Escada, paired with a simple white scoopneck by James Perse, and her new Fortuna poplin trench, by Badgley Mischka. Paired with her crossed strap Manolos, and her Heloise Chloé tote she was dressed to kill. To kill someone's reputation, of course.

Jenny, who had noticed others staring at Blair's new ensemble, couldn't help but feel small in her new Nine West petal jacket. Her dad had had a fit about the price, but the 170 couldn't even begin to cover Blair's ensemble. So she did what Blair had taught her not to do. Show emotion.

Whispering loudly to Penny, she caught the attention of both B and S.

"Looks like the slut had time to shop. Guess both Nate and Chuck couldn't bear to spend time with her."

Smiling sweetly, Blair walked up to the little bitch, and Jenny squirmed under her gaze. And Jenny was at least 2 inches taller than her, but Blair's smirk was making her feel small again.

"Well at least I have the _funds_ to shop in decent places. Where'd the new jacket come from, hmm Little J?"

Feeling herself turn bright red, she tried to lash out at Blair, only to be shot down.

"Well at least _I_ have the decency to not cheat on my boyfriend with the biggest man-whore in Manhattan"

Blair's smirk only grew wider, Jenny was so naive. It was almost going to be _too_ easy to take her down.

"That wouldn't be too hard to do would it, Little J, seeing as you don't _have_ a boyfriend."

With that, she pranced away, Serena following her with an amused smile.

Today was going to be a good day.

--

Blair had made it through the day unscathed, though less was to be said about those who crossed her warpath.

Queen B was on her way back up to the top, and everyone knew that it was a matter of time until she knocked down those on _her_ pedestal.

Which was why Jenny was pissed, along with Hazel and Penny.

"Ugh, who does she think she is? She doesn't belong on these steps anymore!"

She looked almost scathingly at Blair and Serena's spot on the steps, a few up from theirs. Blair still sat higher than her, no matter what her social status was.

Kati and Is exchanged a glance.

"Excuse us, _J_, but it's not like you belong here either. " Kati spoke the letter J with bitterness, because Jenny was nowhere near the top to be called anything other than _Little_ J.

Is nodded along with her friend, and turned to Hazel.

"Don't you remember Nicole?" Hazel nodded unwillingly, noting that Nicole's situation was similar to Jenny's. She needed to protect Jenny, because she was ammunition in the war against Blair.

"She was a," Is' eyes traveled down Jenny's outfit quickly, "_charity case_, too"

Standing up in unison, Kati and Is linked arms, turning away from them.

They knew better than to go back to Blair, she wouldn't forgive them. Not yet.

So, they made their way to their favourite destination.

Bendel's.

--

Blair had watched the entire exchange with glee, noticing how Penny and the others had stayed out of their argument. Staying on Hazel's good side, but staying out of Kati and Is' bad side. She laughed, remembering Nicole, who really had been a charity case. From her low-class wardrobe to her unprofessionally highlighted hair. Things were turning out her way, and she didn't even have to lift a finger.

A small part of her plan was almost completed. She had to know who was still on her side, and who would go down with Jenny.

She idly wondered when she should extract her revenge, and decided that she _should_ let Little J enjoy her 15 minutes of fame a little longer. Because when Blair was done with her, no one would even want to be in the _vicinity_ of that low-class whore.

Speaking of whores, she noticed a familiar man-whore picking his way through the crowd. He was one of the few that she would not aim to destroy, but would not hesitate to bring down if needed. Chuck and her had always had something there, something _special. _She acknowledged it now, and she knew that she should concentrate on one thing, bringing down Jenny and her group of 'friends'. In fact, she had a little gift for Chuck, and Nate too.

--

"Bass"

"Waldorf"

It was amazing how everything had changed. What had once been said as a simple, friendly greeting was now used as a sneer.

"I came to give you this. I didn't need any reminders of _mistakes_ in my life."

She deposited the flat, black box in his hands, and turned away without another word.

He stared at the box, and what had started to be grief, turned into anger.

He threw the box in the backseat of the limo, putting out of his mind as he concentrated on one thing.

Killing the butterflies.

--

ONE WEEK LATER

Blair knew it was wrong to use people, but she was a Waldorf and she was definitely above petty rules as those. Besides, he had used her first, hadn't he?

He would take her back, and this time she was sure of it.

Taking her back would ensure Eleanor to go through with the deal, which would make his parents happy. He had also come to her _first_ which meant that he wanted her back too.

And even if what she felt for him crossed the thin line between hate and love, having him on her arm was only part of the plan.

Entering the Archibald's immaculate penthouse, she nodded to the butler, before making her way up to Nate's room.

She should have been listening better, she should have knocked. Didn't Blair always chastise people for not knocking? Hadn't Nate caught her doing something he didn't want to see, simply because he didn't knock?

She stood in his doorway in absolute shock.

Nate, crawling on top of Jenny, his shirt open, pants unbuckled.

Jenny, in her bra, skirt simply pushed up, panties gone.

Bitterness crept into her voice as she took in the compromising position they were in.

"Little J, Nate? I would've thought you could get a better replacement for Serena. Guess I was wrong."

Surprisingly, tears aren't in her eyes, as they usually are when she's in the same situation with Chuck.

She turns to leave, all plans of getting back together with Nate gone out the window. She can reconfigure her plan, but first she needs to make sure that Nate and Jenny aren't anything but casual.

Nate hops off Jenny, buckling his pants, and buttoning his shirt.

"Blair!"

It is at that precise moment that Jenny realizes something. Without her shirt and panties, no less.

She should be smarter than this, especially after what happened with Chuck.

She was just a replacement, and not a replacement for Serena, like Blair had thought. No, she was a replacement for Blair, because she had tried to act like her. She didn't try to portray Serena anymore, she only followed in Blair's footsteps. She had even considered dyeing her hair dark brown, before realizing that she didn't have sufficient funds to get it done at the Red Door Salon. Anywhere else, and she would be ridiculed.

She pulls on her clothes sadly, and leaves the Archibald townhouse in a daze.

--

Nate had chased Blair down the sidewalk, and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She shook him off, giving him a disgusted look.

"Not after you've touched that low-class, social climbing slut."

"Look, Blair, I'm sorry. When I saw you throwing up, I was scared, because I didn't know what to do. And somehow, Jenny was always there. She was just, _convenient_, and I know that sounds pathetic, but it's the truth. I love you Blair, only you."

Blair can tell that he isn't lying. He's actually trying to win her back. All thoughts of using him disappear , and she falls back into his familiar embrace.

Somehow, she doesn't feel the way she wants to. She feels comforted, but she doesn't feel complete. She doesn't feel _happy_.

Neither of them notice a crying Jenny Humphrey standing a few feet away from them.

--

The next day, there isnt a trace of dirty looks thrown in Blairs direction. With Nates hand entwined in hers, she cant help but feel that her plan is falling into place. She doesnt have any thoughts of using him, not after this.

Unwittingly, Nate had also put a bomb in her lap to use against Jenny.

Serena watches them carefully, and this time it seems like Nate is the attentive one, while Blair just seems to smile dazedly. She hopes that this time will be different, and Blair had told her what Nate had done.

This time, if Nate hurts B, shell make sure he gets what he deserves.

--

Matching coats fluttering in the breeze, Kati and Is flounce up to the Met steps.

Hazel and the others are sitting a little ways off, but the matching two have a plan.

As soon as they sit down, close enough to Hazel so the others would have easier access, yet far away so they wouldn't have to associate with her.

Almost instantly, Penny and the others sidle over to K & I's side. They know that Blair's gunning for the throne, and once she's on her warpath, nothing can stop her. They also know that Hazel and Jenny will be the first to go down.

Kati smiled at Blair, who was sitting a little way's off. B just smirked back, knowing that what they were doing they did for her.

Hazel, noticing the coldness around her, frowns, then issues a flat command.

"Girls? Haven't I told you not to associate with those of lower order?"

"Then they shouldn't be that close to Jenny, and you. I'm sure sluts are of lower order, but _charity cases_ are even lower."

The girls stare at Blair thankfully, while she skips off, Serena at her side.

Hazel turns bright red, while Jenny stares down.

_All you'll ever be is a replacement._

She knows she's more than a replacement, no she's J. She's no longer "little" J, and she will become 'Queen' J in the near future.

She's a smart girl; everyone's always told her that. She can destroy Blair even further, starting with Nate.

But then again, how do you destroy someone who's vowed to ruin you?

--

Brushing off Nate's request of dinner, and Serena's shopping offer, Blair steps into a cab as gracefully as Audrey.

She smiles serenely, but inside, the butterflies are driving her mad.

She can barely breathe as she thinks about her destination, or more specific, the man she is meeting with.

"The Palace"

--

Stepping past the gilded doors, Blair looked around. The Palace was a beautiful place, far beyond any other hotel. If only the taint of Chuck wasn't carried everywhere.

She glides across the lobby, practically stabbing the button for the elevator.

She takes a deep breath as she steps in, and punches the glowing button for the penthouse level.

The doors open, and she strides out with wobbly knees as she knocks quietly on his door.

Not two seconds after, the door swings open to reveal a messy brunette.

"Haven't come to accept my proposal, have we?"


	5. Making it to the Big Screens

.scene4; Making it to the big screens isn't always easy.

"No, Bass."

She shoves past his drunken frame, stepping into his room, and making her way over to the bar.

She's going to need a strong drink to get through this.

He makes his way over to her slowly, downing the rest of his scotch, before sitting next to her and placing a hand on her thigh.

"No," She pushes his hand off firmly, but what scares him is the steely glint in her eye. "I will speak, you will listen, and when I'm done you can talk."

Noticing the certain edge of menace in her voice, he can't help but notice the determination in her eyes.

Uh-oh.

"There are certain _people_ who need to be knocked off their pedestals, and I intent to do so." She looks him in the eye, and he turns away, not meeting her gaze.

"Then I'd be less than happy to help"

"I don't need _your_ help, if that's what you're implying. No, my plan is falling perfectly in place. No one will dare touch me when I'm with Nate, and that is going to allow me to extract me revenge flawlessly. Be grateful, Bass, I'm not going to destroy _you._ I just need you to do me one small favour"

She stops dramatically, as he stares at her face, shock coursing through his veins.

_She can't be serious._ He's never seen anyone so _bent_ on getting revenge, but then again this was Blair Waldorf. The only thing was, why the hell was she not bent on destroying him?

"Drink yourself into oblivion, fuck whoever you want. Just stay away from me, and do not interfere with my plans."

The way she's ordering him around sparks a flare in him. He's not some whipped little puppy for her to order around. No, he's Chuck fucking Bass and no _woman_ will ever order him around.

"I shall do what I want"

She brings her face closer to him, staring deep into his eyes.

"You will do what _I_ say you do. Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Me. Do whatever the hell you want, just don't let it get in my way."

She's close, too close, and he can't help himself as his lips collide with hers.

Taken by surprise, she welcomes the kiss, because the kisses she's shared with Nate are nothing like this. No spark, no fire, no passion. Just a sense of familiarity.

He kisses her back hungrily, not caring that she's with Nate now, he doesn't want her, he only wants _this._

She nips his lips gently, and then dives back into the kiss, thinking only about the feel of his lips on hers. His fingers braid themselves into her hair, while her arms snake their way around his neck.

It's not until his hand travels down, clutching at her skirt, that she snaps back to reality.

She pushes him off, ignoring the look in his eyes, and grabs her kate spade tote, slamming the door behind her.

He looks at the spot she just vacated, staring at it for what seems like hours on end.

Then he too grabs his coat, and makes his way down the gilded elevator.

--

Running into S' suite, she is greeted not by Serena's comforting words, but a _lovely_ view of Lily and Bart making out in front of the TV.

Attempting nonchalance, she smiles at a flustered Lily, making her way into Serena's room.

She stares around the not-so-familiar setting, noticing the picture of them as 14-year olds. _Innocent_ 14-year olds.

Something gets to Blair, and she decides that she will not waste time in getting her revenge. She wants it to be something big, something for the ages. Blair Waldorf will be known as a bigger legend than she already is.

She gets down to work.

--

Jenny sits in front of their modest TV, not watching, but contemplating ways to destroy B even further. She doesn't want help from her friends, no they would just get in the way. Little J isn't so little anymore, and she doesn't need anybody's help.

_Nate_ is Blair's one possession that now keeps her from total social destruction. He's her tool, and you know what they say, you take away the tools, and leave them open for attack. Something clicks, and Jenny gasps.

Her _tool._ Was Blair using Nate? He had thrown her away, shunned her like everyone else. Yet, he was running after her a week later. Everyone knows that Blair's one to hold grudges for a lifetime, and there looked to be no possible way for Nate to get back in her good graces.

Blair _needed _Nate, not Chuck, because Chuck wouldn't do anything but make her fall further into social ruin.

Jenny knows how clueless Nate can be, which is why he probably hasn't noticed Blair's vacancy, her unusual inattentiveness. Jenny _knows_ that Blair is using Nate, she's using Nate to get back at those who ruined the Queen B herself. Namely, Jenny.

She knows she has to act fast, but she needs two things. Proof, and a nice big event for Blair's further humiliation to be put on display.

She may not have gotten _everything_ she has always wanted, but hell, she'll get this one way or another.

--

Waking up the next morning, Jenny sits down at her desk, and checks Gossip Girl. Roaming through past archives, she comes up with two pictures.

She grins as she uploads both pictures into photoshop. Catching her reflection in the mirror in front of her desk, her smile fades. Did she _really _like what she was turning into? She stares at her reflection for a bit, but her computer beeps, shaking her out of her daze. She _loves_ who she's become.

She turns back to the pictures, and continues working photoshop magic with them. She smiles at her finished product, though she knows that she needs a little more than a photoshopped picture.

Alerted by her dad's call for breakfast, Jenny grabs her new Burberry trench, a gift from Hazel, and her old DKNY mules, a Blair Waldorf hand-me-down. Oh well, people would just say that she had _good taste_.

--

Blair's spent the entire night at Serena's trying to come up with the perfect plan for Jenny and Hazel. Penny she wasn't sure of, though she had been the one to tell her that she had been 'dethroned', she wasn't sure of her loyalty. Everyone knew of Penny's infidelity in 8th grade, and it wouldn't hurt to bring it up again.

As for Jenny, she was sure even people from Brooklyn had skeletons in their closets. Albeit, closets furnished by Ikea instead of Armani Casa.

She just had to do the slightest bit of digging, and speaking of digging, everyone knew that Hazel's mother was quite the gold-digger. Just the tiniest bit of a reminder that her shoes were a product of another failed marriage.

She tosses the covers over to a sleeping Serena, dancing her way into Serena's closet.

--

All eyes are on B as she prances up to Nate, planting a kiss on his cheek, before turning to her locker.

He doesn't question her reluctance, and chatters about lacrosse practice this morning.

Somehow, Blair doesn't feel guilty about the kiss shared with Chuck. After all, he came onto her, didn't he?

--

Blair smiles serenely as she marches into the cold, a smile of malice and spite.

Today was going to set the groundwork for her plan for Jenny and Hazel, as well as test Penny's loyalty.

Perfect. Everything was falling into place as if she was still pulling the strings around here. Kati and Is holding court a few metres away from a desolate looking Hazel and Jenny. However, there were two blonde heads there and a brunette, and Blair noticed Penny's wavy, permanently frizzy hair, a stark contrast to Jenny and Hazel's light blonde hair.

She was going down too, but that wasn't a big deal. As Hazel notices Blair's gaze on her, she lifts her head up proudly, and attempts Blair's patented smirk.

Ah, that bitch was going to deserve what came to her.

--

Chuck Bass wasn't one for gossip, and he most definitely didn't give a shit what Gossip Girl posted about him every morning.

Which didn't explain his indescribable need to check it every morning, but he couldn't shake the image of Blair and Nate together.

Which was why his suite became a home for a night to dozens of sluts, more so than before.

The golden couple was pictured on the front of every page. He must be a masochist, he thinks to himself, because he felt the need to look for them every morning, on a gossip site, no less.

Damn it, he couldn't get her out of his mind. And this was proving very problematic indeed. He wanted to forget her, to liken her to a used horse again, to imagine that he never felt the butterflies.

However, something inside him compels him to text her again.

Seems the butterflies aren't such a cliché anymore.

--

Blair frowned at the text, because it distracted her from her intended destination.

No, she tells herself, you don't want to see him; you only want him to say yes.

She turns abruptly, and stalks back from where she came from, in the direction of the courtyard.

--

Jenny notices Blair stalking away quite adamantly, and breathes a quiet sigh of relief.

Noticing something odd, she watches as Chuck Bass, signature scarf and all, follows Blair's path out of the quad, moments after she's vacated it.

Is something going on after all?

Jenny jumps up excitedly, muttering an excuse about Math to Hazel and Penny, she flounces off in the direction of Blair and Chuck, the promise of popularity waiting in the wings.

--

"Bass"

"Blair"

It's the first time he hasn't called her Waldorf, when she's called him Bass. Since when are they on a first name basis?

His brown eyes gaze into hers, penetrating and glassy,

"How are you?"

Her face flushes slightly as she feels the intensity of his gaze on her. Looking away, she notices little Jenny Humphrey running into the empty courtyard, and pulls herself closer to the shadows.

"Let's get to the point here, Bass. What do you want?"

Her tone makes him flinch, and he decides to go about this differently.

"I've decided to accept your proposal, _Waldorf"_ Her face flushes with pride, but he continues on, not wanting her to get those silly hopes of hers up. She really should learn to arm her defences better. "But on one condition."

He watches in glee as her smirk fades, and is replaced by fear, only to be veiled by disgust.

"No _conditions, _Bass"

"Then I shall not abide by your rules, Waldorf. Just one condition, you break up with Nate."

She looks at him in surprise, and scoffs to cover the hurt in her voice.

"Break up with Nate? Are you kidding Bass? He's now the only thing that keeps me from total social destruction that you so kindly bestowed on me"

His head hangs low, and she can't help but notice a flicker of hurt in his eyes.

She pulls him close, and looks him in the eyes. His steel guard is back up, and he regards her coolly.

"You _will_ do what I tell you, Bass. Nate doesn't know that you were the one to send the message. He thinks it was Jenny, and why, I have no clue. He really is clueless sometimes. I'm not sure how kindly he would take it if he found out you were the one to send the message."

She's read him perfectly, and she releases the collar of his crisp maroon shirt proudly as she stalks away, oblivious to the blonde waiting in the wings.

--

Nate stalks into his family's Park Avenue townhouse, smiling happily after a good practice with the guys.

More like a good smoke with the guys.

He nods to Ann, who is sipping her coffee delicately, as she looks through a book of flower arrangements for the next fundraiser. Which was to take place in three weeks.

It was a yearly fundraiser, held by the Chair of the Social Committee. Although Ann had been asked to step down from her post, she still held enough power to be able to co-host this fundraiser. After all, she hosted it yearly, and who in the UES messed with such traditions?

There was a charity sponsored every year, and this year's charity was to be decided by none other than Blair Waldorf. His girlfriend, the perfect one in society's eyes.

It was _the_ social event of the season, where everyone showcased their newest or most prized pieces in their wardrobe. The work that had gone into planning it was too massive for Nate to process in his current state, as he climbed the stairs.

--

Blair sits in front of massive piles of charity brochures and pamphlets, though all she can think of was how close she had come to kissing Chuck in the courtyard that afternoon. The smell of his breath, laced with scotch and smoke. The deep penetrating gaze of his dark eyes on hers.

Her small part in the fundraiser was not one to be diminished. She was the only girl in their junior class chosen to be a part of this. It was a big fundraiser, and only those who qualified were chosen. With her expertise, it seemed that Blair Waldorf was the next successor for Chair. She would start out small, and rise in the ranks in no time.

She sighs happily, as she imagines herself accepting the position of Chair in a few years. She would be wearing a gorgeous Eleanor original, and Chuck would be beaming at her from inside the wings. Wait, Chuck? No, that was Nate, her storybook Prince. She closes her eyes, yet she can't imagine anyone but Chuck by her side in a few years.

She closes her eyes, resting her forehead on the edge of her desk, wishing Chuck Bass would just curl up and die. But the wish for her to be snuggled up in Chuck's arms is infinitely stronger.

--

After the fundraiser, no one would look up, and would look down, on Blair Waldorf.

Her dad calls her to dinner, and she sighs in annoyance.

Her dad's overly large helpings weren't helping her fit into those new jeans from Hazel. Couldn't he understand that she needed to fit in? The price of being up on top was worth it.

She sighs again, and starts padding towards the kitchen, lost in thought.

"Hey kiddo, you going to join us at the table?"

"Yeah Dad, just don't call me kiddo"

Her Dad's crestfallen expression is lost on her, but not so much on Dan.

"Hey, how about we all go to the Angelika on Saturday, maybe take a walk around Central Park, and dinner at Vaselka? You know, as a family thing"

"Great idea Dan, I'll see if I can close up early then" Rufus , smiles sadly at Dan. He's noticed how much Jenny's changed too.

"News flash Dan, those are your favourite places, I wouldn't be caught dead at a place like Vaselka"

"You used to love Vaselka, remember all those times you begged me and Vanessa to take you?" Dan points out half-heartedly.

"That was before," Jenny says impatiently "Besides, I'm going to Bendel's with the girls on Saturday, and then we're going to dinner"

"Honey, I hardly ever see you nowadays, besides where did you get the money to shop at somewhere like Bendel's?"

"I got a job, Jenny said nonchalantly.

"Doing _what?_" Dan asked, suspicion evident in his voice

"It's nothing illegal Dan, don't worry" And with a roll of her eyes she tossed the rest of her salad into the garbage, and stalked out of the dining area, and into her room.

"I swear, she's getting worse and worse every day, Dan."

"More like she's becoming the carbon copy of Blair Waldorf" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that, son?"

"Nothing, Dad, I was just agreeing with you. Hey, if you don't mind finishing your dinner by yourself, I've got an American History paper due tomorrow."

"Go, It's fine, what's one less kid at the dinner table?" His father replied, waving him into the direction of his room.

Dan grinned, and made his way into his room, but instead of going in the his door, he went in Jenny's.

"Hey Jen,"

She turned around abruptly, slamming the cover of her laptop down in the process.

"Secret pen pal?" He eyes the pink laptop suspiciously

"No, _Dan_. I was just e-mailing my friends"

"You mean Blair Waldorf's friends"

Her expression is one of shock and she is left reeling to find an answer to Dan's retort when the fire in his eyes sparks, and she knows that she is the only one who will be left in the blaze.

"Yes, _J_, those people aren't your friends. You, ultimately, took Blair down, with information derived from _my_ private conversations. With that, I'll admit, comes a certain social acceptance. They're still loyal to Blair, whether you want to believe it or not. And even if they are your friends, they'll always look down on you as the social climber from Brooklyn."

Dan's eyes ablaze, he steps into his side of the room, slamming the garage door roughly, and sighs to himself.

_Gossip Girl here, with the latest on your favourite Manhattan socialites, and the social-climber from across the bridge._

_Little J, seems like even brother dearest is turning on you. Did you really think that they were loyal to you? Or are you really as naive as you seem. Trust me, Little J, I've blogged about enough of Blair's revenge schemes, and I for one, would not stand in the way of her fire. You're bound to get burned. _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO, Gossip Girl._


End file.
